A Study of Fae
by CJMolyneux
Summary: Faye Blake is the new attendant of 221 Baker St, the lovely Copper Haired fairy of 221C. Sherlock and John both find that she has some oddities of her own... And something to hide.


Rain; cooling fresh tears to soak the soils of the earth... She bloody hated it. She stood staring up at the light drizzle with a frown marring her freckled pale face. Her copper wild curls bright against her dull forest green duster which was slowly being soaked. A barely audible sigh escaped her as she lowered her bright green eyes to the scene before her. A bright scarf tight around her neck protecting the headphones around her neck. Padding through the shallow puddles towards the tape barrier caused her sneakers slightly to dampen alone with her thick jeans.

At the tap she was 'greeted' by young woman with the same wild mane as herself but a much more natural appearing colour. She looked her over as she ignored the stream of useless words that was leaving her mouth. She was studying her with tired bored eyes lost in her thoughts.  
"... Didn't you hear me? This is a crime scene," stated the Sergeant. Clearly annoyed by the intrusion and ignorance of this stranger.  
The copper headed woman leveled her tried gaze to her, "Just tell Lestrade that Faye Blake is here... And not happy. I can wait.."  
The woman balked at the dead tone slightly before moving away and speaking into her radio. After a bit she lifted the tape and she walked talking but the woman deemed Faye merely blocked out the racket. She headed for the door as Lestrade was coming out to meet her half way. He was late thirties, silvery hair but he seemed quite relaxed despite approaching the _stranger_.

A small smile graced her lips as the hugged. She pulled back grinning seeming like a child rather than a 20 something woman.  
"Hey Fox, how have you been?" her voice filled with a teasing tone.  
He laughed, "Could be better. Murder scene and all."  
With a roll of eyes she stepped looking at the pace between them before taking a small step forward. She looked him back in the eye with a neutral expression.  
"I need a place to stay... Preferably a good location. Money is no issue. Understanding Land Lord. Small space."  
He looked her over as he thought, "Sorry Faye, I really wouldn't know-" He cut himself off as his gazed moved to the two men approaching them. She turned her gaze to watch the two figures as well.

One was tall. Clean faced. Tussles of black ink for hair. Ocean eyes that glimmered with blues and grays. He had an elegant sense about him his eyes were on her as if he was reading a book. Eyes skimming over every detail. She moved her gaze to the other. Short. Dirty blonde cropped hair. Irritated by the taller man. Excited but dull brown-green eyes.. Almost Hazel. She turned her bored gaze back to Lestrade now bored.  
"I will need space for a piano.. And my books... And other outlets," she continued her talking.  
Lestrade turned her gaze back to her, "Faye now isn't a good-"  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Fox... What am I standing in?"  
He looked her up and down before it dawned on him. He gave a small sigh, "I will see what I can do but no promises."  
She nodded, "Thank you." With that she turned away and left just as John and Sherlock reached them.

John watched after the stranger before turning to Lestrade, "Who was that?"  
He turned back to them, "Faye Blake. A close friend of the family." He turned giving no more explanation. John followed him towards the building but Sherlock remained watching the retreating figure of _Faye Blake._

 _160 centimeters. 164 with shoes. Hair slightly dull and frayed, hasn't been eating correctly. Tired, slight shadow under eyes. Lack of sleep. Nightmares and stress. Does not like asking for help. Is emotional but refuses to show it to strangers. Clothes, old and worn but well cared for. Scarf, hand made and extra long, gift from a friend. Headphones hidden and kept dry, music is important and a comfort. Quiet, untrusting. Does not like loud sounds. Hates rain but doesn't have an umbrella. ? Further study of subject required._

He turned and followed after them, "What was she asking for help in?"  
Lestrade looked back to him slightly surprised but sighed, "She is looking for a place to move into I think. She tends to be a bit blunt when asking for help. She likes doing things on her own... Hey does Mrs Hudson still have that rentable flat?"  
John looked at him looked at him, "You have seen that flat. You want to put her in there? With a neighbor like Sherlock?"  
Lestrade shrugged, "She tends to be able handle anything well. Takes a bit to shake her up unless you know her."  
Sherlock smirked softly seeing an opportunity to see more of this odd quiet creature, "She does I will ring Mrs Hudson after this case."  
John looked to him shocked but Sherlock than got to work on the crime scene.

* * *

Faye got home to her current flat and peeled off her wet clothing hanging them up as she went. She trudged over the floor reaching for the bathroom but her phone cut her off. She sighed and picked it up.  
"Faye..." she was tired, annoyed. She wanted a warm shower and a nap.  
"Hey Faye," Lestrade's voice was chipper and pleasant on the other end. "I might have a flat for you to look at. It is really-"  
"Fox, address only. The rain will let up in an hour. And I will be there. I don't care about anything else right now."  
"Right, 221 Baker St. But really Faye you should-" She hung up the phone and slipped into a good steaming shower ignoring all his attempted warnings.

She sauntered down the street yawning. Her hair still slightly damp. She wore a shamrock open fake leather jacket, thick red head phones around her neck pumping out music, a teal tank top, jeans with holes worn into the thighs and frayed cuffs, along with wine red skate kicks. She looked about the street that could be her new home. She studied everything closely turning in circles to catch everything. She came to a stop in front the blue black door. She knocked on the door and stepped back looking over the building. Studying it with a careful eye. An elderly kind face lady answered the door in a very complementary purple dress.

She smiled, "Oh, you must be Miss Blake. I am Mrs Hudson the Land Lady. You are here to see the apartment?"  
Faye gave a pleasant smile, "Yes, but please calm me Faye."  
She nodded, "What, a pretty thing you are. Well come on in." She stepped back allowing her fully into the apartments. Faye followed in looking about carefully. Mrs Hudson lead her to the door of 221C and unlocked it.  
"It will need a bit of work but it could be very nice if someone took the time," she hesitantly opened up the door looking about.  
Faye stepped in looking about over the walls and floors. She remained silent for a bit, "What are my neighbours like?"  
She blinked softly, "Oh they are Jon and Sherlock. Bit of an odd pair but nice. Well John is. Sherlock is a bit odd in his displays of kindness."  
She nodded and turned to her, "I can do any reinventions so long as it comes out of my own pocket?"  
Mrs Hudson nodded, "Oh yes dear. Just so long as it doesn't do any damage."  
Faye grinned and held out her hand, "I will have my best men on it then."

* * *

Within two hours, completed by a team of six, the room was painted nicely, done up with new carpet and was drying. Faye was sit in a chair outside the open door of her flat reading a newspaper. She raised her forestry eyes towards the _neighbours_ before lowering her them back to the funnies. John froze midway through the door catching the newspaper movement. Sherlock looked over him and smirked seeing his new _test subject_.  
John walked over, "Hello I'm-"  
" _John_ I am guessing, since _Sherlock_ is meant to show kindness in odd ways. Faye Black but since you both know Lestrade I guess you already know," she folded up the newspaper watching them. She stood up and offered a hand to him.  
John blinked taking and shaking her hand, "... How'd you.."  
She smirked softly, "Mrs Hudson and I had some tea while my room was being done. Now I am just waiting for the paint to dry to move everything in."

Sherlock was studying her once more.

 _Much more relaxed. Had a rest before all this. Clothing cleaner but jeans well worn, needs to do laundry. Quick to study and size up strangers, has life in hostile environments. Music still center of calm and relaxation. Current mood, mellow since lullaby like song playing. As been painting, having some on her hands. Right handed. Strong muscles, used to hard labour. Old scar on left side of neck running on a slant, gotten breaking away from a hostage situation. Could have been fatal if a few inches to the right. ?_

"Sherlock I prefer not being studied like that..." her gaze was calm and collected. Her face neutral.  
Sherlock tilted his head slightly, "I was merely observing."  
The copper haired woman walked up to them stopping at a distance. She studied the distance between them before taking a small step forward and looking up into his eyes, "Study is possible through observations. You study me too much and I will learn the pain of a fist hitting the nose. Am I understood?"  
He gave a nod and John decided to defuse the situation.  
"Uh... Faye would you like to come up for some tea?" He approached calmly.  
She turned to him smiling, "Sure. I'd love some." With that they all went up stairs into flat 221B.


End file.
